The present invention relates to compact disks, and more particularly, to compact disk labeling, cleaning and repairing systems for use in labeling, cleaning and repairing a readable surface of a compact disk.
A number of patents have been issued relating to compact disk labeling systems for applying compact disk labels. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,950, 5,783,033, 5,783,031, 5,902,446, and European Patent No. 0855713.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,950 discloses an xe2x80x9capplicator tool for adhering a gummed label to a circular disk in concentric alignment with a center hole through the disk. The applicator tool has a blade portion and a handle portion. An alignment hub having a raised circular shoulder is disposed on one side of the blade portion and a projecting hub is disposed on the other blade surface. The shoulder and hub are aligned along an axis and the hub and are sized for insertion into the disk center holexe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,033 discloses a xe2x80x9ccompact disc labeling device for manually applying a label to a compact disc. The device includes an assembly having a circumferential flange with an upper flange surface, a piston, a first rod having a diameter approximately equal to the diameter of the label""s central aperture and that extends from the upper surface of the piston, and a second rod having a diameter approximately equal to the diameter of the disc""s central aperture and that extends from the first rod. In use, a label is placed on the flange with the first rod projecting through its central aperture and the disc positioned on the second rod through its central aperture. When the piston is moved from an upper first position to a lower second position, the disc is applied to the labelxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,031 discloses a xe2x80x9cdevice and a process for applying a label to a compact disk. The device is comprised of a two-level base with a post in the center of the base. A compact disc is slipped over the post and rests on the upper level of the base. A cap is then placed over the post which allows an annular paper label to be centered on the discxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446 discloses a xe2x80x9clabeler for manually placing self-adhesive labels onto compact disks. The labeler has a positioning cone with an elongated stock member, a flat surface with a diameter greater than that of the elongated stock member, and a point on an end of the positioning cone opposed from the elongated stock member. The labeler also has a positioning plate with a positioning hole in the center, a surface area upon which a self-adhesive label can be placed and a side area to add strength to the positioning plate. The labeler further has a cylindrical base with a flat lip member upon which the positioning plate can rest substantially flat, a flat bottom to keep the cylindrical base substantially flat when used on a substantially flat surface, a wall to keep the flat lip member lifted substantially off of the substantially flat surface and a hollow cavern into which a substantial portion of the positioning cone can fitxe2x80x9d.
European Patent No. 0855713 discloses a xe2x80x9cdevice having a sleeve with a reception element for the compact disc. A fixing element positions the compact disc and a cover element which is pivoted to the reception element and provided with a carrier element for a label on its inside. The carrier element has an adhesive layer for temporarily securing the label and is secured to the inside of the cover element via an adhesion element, with transfer of the label to the surface of the compact disc, upon closure of the sleevexe2x80x9d.
The device disclosed in European Patent No. 0855713 has a sticky surface that holds the label prior to contact with the CD. The label is placed by hand around a target circle to locate the label, and the sticky surface holds the label, and then the lid is closed to apply the label to the CD.
Companies by the name of Stomper and Press-it market almost identical label applicators, and these applicators function in a manner similar to the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446, although they are made differently. The Stomper and Press-it devices have a base with a surface that holds an adhesive-backed label with the adhesive surface facing upward. A spring loaded central alignment member has a larger diameter lower portion, whose diameter matches that of the label. An upper portion has a smaller diameter that matches the diameter of the opening in the CD. The CD is placed over the upper portion and rests on a shelf (or shoulder region per U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446) formed between the upper and lower portions of the alignment member. The CD is pressed downward against the tension of the spring, forcing the alignment member downward until the CD contacts the adhesive surface of the label.
Dynosys AG markets a Labelle(trademark) CD labeling system. This system has a bottom casing (or base) containing a centered depressible knob referred to as a movable swimming centering knob. A lid that closes on the bottom casing contains a CD hub and a depressible button that moves the hub and CD towards the bottom casing. A label is placed in the casing bottom, and the movable swimming centering knob automatically aligns with the top centering core when the lid is closed. This aligns the label with the CD. When the lid is closed on the bottom casing and the depressible button in the center of the lid is pressed, the CD-ROM is lowered onto the aligned label disposed in the bottom casing. The movable swimming centering knob in the bottom casing is moved below the label when the depressible button in the center of the lid is pressed to contact the CD with the label.
A number of patents have been issued relating to compact disk cleaning systems that were uncovered in a computer-search of the US Patent and Trademark Office patent database. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,706 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk cleaning system for cleaning multiple compact disksxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,870 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact disk cleanerxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,022 entitled xe2x80x9cBattery operated compact disk cleanerxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,706 discloses a xe2x80x9ccompact disk cleaning system comprising a housing further comprising a base with a closeable cover, the base having a hollow interior and a plurality of circular apertures formed thereon, the cover having a plurality of cleaning plates coupled thereto and extended downwards therefrom with each cleaning plate alignable with a separate aperture when the cover is closed; a plurality of revolvable disk pedestals each disposed within the interior of the base and extended upwards within a separate aperature to define a seat adapted for holding a compact disk; an energizable disk pedestal actuation mechanism having an activated orientation for revolving the disk pedestals and a deactivated orientation for preventing such revolving; and a plurality of cleaning pads each securable over a cleaning plate; whereby when compact disks are placed upon the disk pedestals and the cover is closed to place the cleaning pads in contact with the compact disks, placing the actuation mechanism in the activated orientation allows the compact disks to be revolved and cleanedxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,870 discloses xe2x80x9ccleaning apparatus for a compact discxe2x80x9d that comprises xe2x80x9ca housing having a hingedly coupled base and cover; a drive wheel disposed in the base of the housing rotatably supporting the compact disc and having a first axis of rotation, a rotatable carrier fixed to the cover and having a second axis of rotation and further having a cleaning pad fastened thereto which is adapted to contact the surface of the compact disc to clean the same, and a drive element coupled to the drive wheel and the carrier for rotating the compact disc and cleaning pad at approximately the same speedxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,022 discloses a compact disk cleaner which includes xe2x80x9ca base (12), a support table (14) rotatably mounted within the base for supporting a compact disk (16) thereon, an electric motor (18) having a shaft for rotating the support table and the compact disk within the base, a cover (22) hinged to the base and a mechanism carried on the underside of the cover for removing dust from the top surface of the compact disk, when the cover is closed over the base. The dust remover may include: a brush (30) and a fan (32) along with a removeable pan (34) including a filter (44); or a cleaning belt (62) with tracked rollers (56)xe2x80x9d.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/507,190 filed Feb. 18, 2000, by the present inventor discloses a compact disk labeling system for use in applying an adhesive label to a surface of a compact disk. The compact disk labeling system comprises a side wall having a shape that substantially matches the exterior shape of the compact disk and which registers the compact disk. A flat shelf is formed a predetermined distance below an upper edge of the side wall that forms an upper cavity. The flat shelf has a central opening formed therein with a plurality of slots extending outward therefrom toward the side wall. A hub is formed on the flat shelf that comprises a plurality of tabs that extend away from a top surface of the flat shelf. The hub is sized to allow a central hole in the adhesive label to register thereto. The central opening and slots in the flat shelf allow the hub to flex.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a compact disk labeling, cleaning and repairing system for cleaning and repairing a surface of a compact disk that improves upon the prior art cleaning systems disclosed above. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide for a compact disk labeling, cleaning and repairing system that improves upon the invention disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/507,190.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for improved compact disk labeling, cleaning and repairing systems. The compact disk labeling, cleaning and repairing systems are used to label, clean and repair a readable surface of a compact disk (CD) or digital video disk (DVD), for example.
An exemplary compact disk labeling system is used to apply an adhesive label to a surface of a compact disk. The exemplary compact disk labeling system has a side wall with a shape that substantially matches the exterior shape of the compact disk and which generally registers the compact disk. A flat shelf is formed a predetermined distance below an upper edge of the side wall that forms an upper cavity. A plurality of tabs are disposed around the periphery of the side wall that hold the compact disk above the label prior to application of the label thereto and which also register the compact disk. The flat shelf has a central cavity formed therein and a plurality of slots extending toward the side wall that form a plurality of tabs. A hub is provided that comprises a plurality of vertical projections that extend away from top surfaces of the tabs. The hub (the diameter of the outer edges of the plurality of tabs) is sized to allow a central hole in the adhesive label to register thereto. The slots in the flat shelf allow the tabs comprising the hub to flex.
In operation, the system is used to label a compact disk in the following manner. An adhesive label is placed over the tabs with its adhesive side exposed. The compact disk is placed in the cavity so that it is held by the plurality of tabs disposed around the periphery of the side wall and is generally registered by the tabs. The plurality of tabs hold the compact disk above the label prior to application of the label. The compact disk is pressed toward the flat shelf which moves the plurality of side wall tabs outward while the compact disk moves downward, and then depresses the tabs of the hub so that the compact disk contacts the adhesive side of the adhesive label to attach the adhesive label the compact disk.
An exemplary compact disk cleaning and repairing system comprises a side wall having a shape that substantially matches the exterior shape of the compact disk and which has a toothed gear-like edge. A flat shelf is formed a predetermined distance below an exposed edge of the side wall that forms a cavity in which the compact disk is placed. The flat shelf has one or more frictional pads that prevent motion of the compact disk during cleaning and repairing. A cleaning tool is provided that comprises a rotatable disk having an exterior toothed gear-like edge that mates with the toothed gear-like edge of the side wall. A handle is attached to the rotatable disk that permits rotation of the disk relative to the handle.
In operation, the system is used to clean a compact disk in the following manner. A compact disk is mounted on the applicator which has rubber like pads attached that prevent the compact disk from moving during cleaning. A few drops of cleaning solution are placed on the pad of the cleaning tool or directly onto the compact disk, and the tool is placed on the surface of the compact disk. A series of gear teeth (cutouts) are located on the inner rim of the applicator. A corresponding gear, or series of gear teeth, are disposed around the outer rim of the cleaning tool. The cleaning tool has a handle that snaps into a center hole and allows the cleaning tool to spin or rotate around the center hub of the handle. When the cleaning tool gear meshes with the corresponding gear teeth of the applicator, the cleaning tool rotates and cleans the compact disk in a radial fashion from the center of the compact disk outward. This is the prescribed or preferred method of cleaning, which is to rub in a direction that is across or transverse to the data tracks. A second method, unlike the just-described preferred method, does not require the gear teeth. A firm friction action between the cleaning tool and the inner rim of the applicator accomplishes the same function and performs a radial and effective cleaning action.
In operation, the system is used to repair a compact disk in the following manner. The compact disk is placed on the flat surface of the applicator. A few drops of the repair solution is placed on the area of the compact disk where a scratch or an abrasion is located. By using a mildly abrasive pad mounted to the bottom of the cleaning tool, and rubbing it over the damaged area, any marks, cuts, scratches or abrasions will be removed, making the compact disk usable again. This is accomplished by rounding off the edges of a scratch so the laser reader can read the data.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention integrates the compact disk labeling system with the cleaning and repairing system and is provided as part of a kit that includes supplies that are used to clean the surfaces of a compact disk as well as to repair any scratch or defect on the surface of the compact disk. The kit includes two bottles of solution (one for cleaning and one for repairing compact disk) that are used with the cleaning and repairing system.
Alternative embodiments of the present invention may use a cleaning tool that has a dimple instead of a handle, which is moved by a person""s finger. Furthermore, alternative embodiments of the present invention may have a toothed gear-like edge on a central member instead of the inner surface of the outer side wall. Movement of the cleaning tool is performed by meshing the toothed gear-like edges of the cleaning tool and central member or by contacting respective frictional surfaces while moving the cleaning tool around the compact disk.